


The Sun and The Moon

by Circe_Black



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Hinata shouldn't look as good as a girl as he does.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There are sexual and explicit themes in this. Smut after the line.
> 
> I'm marking it underage to be safe.

"Kei." A sexual voice called from the end of Tsukishima's bed. His golden eyes slid up to see Hinata Shouyou perched there, a seductive smile on his face. Tsukishima blushed when he saw what the other boy was wearing. A thin white shirt was tucked into a sweet pink skirt with a lettuce hem at the bottom. Hinata’s legs were stretched out, forming a W shape over Tsukishima’s legs. He sucked in an unsteady breath when he saw the sheer stockings encasing his teammate's toned legs. Tsukishima could feel his blush starting to reach his ears when he saw a garter on Hinata’s left leg with a delicate bow on it. Tsuki swallowed feeling his blood rush down to his growing cock. Hinata’s giggle was like melted honey against Tsukishima's ear. 

"I know they're pretty but you said you wanted to take them off." Tsuki's eyes widened and his heart started racing in his chest as Hinata leaned forward and began crawling his way up Kei's lanky body. 

"I've been waiting for this for so long Kei," Hinata breathed, his soft pink lips whispered in Kei's ear. "Haven't you Kei?" With the question, the smaller boy rolled his lithe hips against the groin of the other boy. Kei groaned deep in his chest; his hands came up to wrap around Hinata's thin waist.

"Me too Shouyou. I've been waiting for so long." He whispered back, rolling his hips again into Hinata's ass. The other boy sighed contentedly in Kei's ear.

"Then stop waiting and come get me." Kei grasped Hinata's head and manhandled him until their lips hovered over one another. 

"Kei." The other boy whispered in awe his honey eyes sparkling with desire and love. Kei smiled as he brought their lips together into a sweet kiss.

"Oh Kei." Tsukishima's eyes shot open as he launched himself into a sitting position in bed. His arm reached behind him and grabbed the pillow he had been sleeping on. Then with a smooth and practiced transition, he whipped it into the waiting face of his older brother, Akiteru, who screamed as the pillow hit him squarely in the face. 

"What do you want Teru." He asked his brother blushing slightly as he adjusted himself so the bulge under the covers would be less noticeable. Akiteru chuckled at the blush on his brother’s face deciding that he didn’t want to let his eyes wander.

“Mom told me to come to check on you Kei. She said that you had to wake up early for practice. I heard some interesting noises in here. Pleasant dreams?” His brother asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Kei rolled his eyes, feeling his erection flag, at least that wasn’t a problem anymore. Kei snorted at his brother and flipped him off as he stalked to the bathroom. Akiteru’ s laughter followed him to the bathroom, through a boring breakfast, and even followed him out of the door when he met Yamaguchi to walk to practice.

“Hey Tsuki!” His friend bounced lightly on his toes and waved. Inner Kei felt his heart squeeze in fondness at how cute his best friend was. Outer Kei grunted and returned the wave but with significantly less enthusiasm.

“Did you hear about the bet?” Yamaguchi asked side-eyeing Kei. He didn’t know why but it made him feel profoundly uncomfortable. He shifted the weight of his workout bag on his shoulder and let it pass as a shrug. Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkled as he began to fill Kei in on all the drama that he missed by ignoring the group chat.

“Basically, Tanaka and Nishinoya bet Hinata that he couldn’t do this crazy flip. Which he naturally couldn’t. So, they said that if he couldn’t Hinata would have to dress like a girl for the entire day.” Yamaguchi said laughing a little at the consequence. Kei felt his face flush as the image of Hinata in garters came to his mind.

“Tsuki?” His friend questioned noticing the flush on his face.

“Shut up Yamaguchi it’s nothing. Why is the shrimp dressing up as a girl?” Yamaguchi gave him another strange look, this one too knowing for his friend’s taste.

“Also, why are Tanaka and Nishinoya still in the group chat they’ve already graduated,” Kei added with a huff. Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Don’t worry Captain. It’s just for fun. Plus, all the newbies think Hinata’s cute in some way shape or form. Besides, I wondered what he would look like as a girl.” Kei looked over at his friend as Yamaguchi carded a hand through his hair looking away blushing. It seemed like Kei wasn’t the only one with a little crush on the Karasuno Vice-Captain.

“Hmm, I think maybe you’re right.” Kei mused out loud as he and Yamaguchi entered the gates of the school.

Nothing could have prepared Kei for the sight that graced his eyes as he entered the club room. Hinata looked like a dream, all soft blues, and white lace. Kei willed himself not to blush Yamaguchi, on the other hand, did not have the same level of control of himself as Kei did. The second he saw their friend his blush covered his entire face and neck disappearing under his shirt. Kei retained a snicker and turned back to Nishinoya and Tanaka, who had gotten into the club room god knows how, as they put the finishing touches on Hinata.

He was wearing a light baby blue dress that came to right above his knee. He had a thin white bow tied so that it hit him right at the hip. High white socks covered Hinata’s creamy white thighs, they must have ended somewhere up under the dress because Kei couldn’t see where they ended. For a brief moment, he had a crazy idea that someone had put him into a stocking a garter set. However, there was no way to check that wouldn’t be creepy or illuminate Kei’s feelings. Hinata had on a pair of black Mary Janes and a tin bow was tied around his floof of hair. The first and second years were staring at the Vice-Captain with various degrees of blush on their cheeks. Nishinoya was on the floor crying, Kei assumed that they were tears of joy because his senpai kept saying “Cute” and “Precious.” Tanaka was just staring open-mouthed at the boy; his tan skin blushed a deeper color. Kei snickered, once he tore his eyes away, and snapped a picture to send to the group chat of Tanaka’s face. He then turned the camera to Hinata and snapped a picture for blackmail hos inner monologue said but he doubted himself.

The boy in question looked debauched. His eyes were shiny and slightly hooded, his pink lips were spread slightly, every once and a while Kei could see his tongue come out and brush a new sheen over his lips. Kei tried not to shudder every time as he watched. The blush on his cheeks extended down his neck and Kei wanted to follow it with his lips. Hinata was looking down at the ground his hands fisting the bottom of the dress, unintentionally hiking it up so Kei could see more the boy’s thigh. There were two people who were missing, Yachi and the King. Kei idly wondered where they were, he didn’t have to wait long. Yachi burst through the door to the club room with a makeup kit in one hand. Hinata looked up, eyes widening.

“Sho-chan! Can I please please please do your makeup?” Yachi practically shouted as she launched herself towards her friend. Hinata chuckled as he caught her and like that, the spell he had spun over the club room broke. The boys crowed their affirmations that Hinata should let Yachi do his makeup. Hinata laughed again and Kei felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Well, Hinata’s spell over Kei hadn’t vanished but he supposed it never would.

Yachi had just put some lip gloss on Hinata’s lips, some mascara, and a little blush on his nose. The last Kei couldn’t really tell the difference because Hinata was still blushing but he thought that Hinata’s real blush was prettier. Kei snapped another picture unable to control himself, he heard Yamaguchi snort from beside him. Kei felt the tips of his ears turn red with annoyance and embarrassment.

“Oh, so you don’t want me to send it to you?” He whispered lowly under his breath so only his best friend could hear. At that Yamaguchi turned red and shut his mouth drawing his hand over his mouth like he was zipping it shut. Kei snickered at the shorter boy’s antics as he sent the picture to Yamaguchi.

“HINATA BOKE!” Half of the club members jumped as Kageyama’s voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. Kei had the amazing foresight to start filming.

“What is the POINT to showing up to Saturday practice EARLY IF YOUR PARTNER DOESN” T SHOW UP!” He shouted throwing open the door to the club room. Everyone in the room drew in a breath as Kageyama entered the room. His eyes went straight to Hinata and froze there. His eyebrows crinkled and to everyone’s surprise, he bowed.

“Sorry, miss but I’m afraid that the women’s volleyball team uses the club room at the end of the hall. So, if you are changing please do so there.” Kageyama looked up at Hinata through his lashes a light blush on his cheeks. Kei burst out laughing, Kageyama’s head whipped towards the sound and pure anger filtered onto his face.

“What Shittyshima?” Kageyama snapped his cheeks flushed even darker as his eyes darted back and forth from Kei to Hinata, who was staring open-mouthed at his best friend.

“That’s Hinata.” Kei deadpanned pointing to Hinata with one hand, his phone in the other now turned on its side to get both of the boys in the frame. Kageyama gasped and stared open-mouthed at Hinata his tongue licking his lips.

“B-B-But,” He whispered. “You can’t. I-I don’t.”

“Bakeyama?” Hinata whispered moving forward to grasp Kageyama’s sleeve. His skirt swish and Kei’s heart clenched uncomfortably as Hinata intertwined their fingers. Although, when Kageyama promptly fainted into Hinata’s arms two seconds later he understood that it was a precautionary measure. Kei was to busy watching the video to see the look Yamaguchi threw his way.

When Kageyama came to and the team had explained what was going on they decided that no one was actually going to practice so they decided to just get ice cream and then go home. Yamaguchi and Kei lead the pack with Kageyama in the middle and Hinata trailing the group. Most of the second years hovered in between Kageyama and Hinata so that they could sneak glances at the orange-haired boy without being too obvious. Tanaka and Nishinoya were jabbering away with Hinata and every once and a while Kei could hear Hinata’s sunshine laugh over the crows of the other two.

“You like him, don’t you?” Kei turned to look at Yamaguchi who was staring at the ground. Kei opened his mouth. “Hinata.” His friend clarified as he looked up at the taller boy with a look on his face. It wasn’t pained it was more hesitant than anything else, it was this look that drove Kei to answer honestly.

“Yeah, I do.” Yamaguchi looked mildly shocked at Kei’s open confession. He glanced around them and saw that they were relatively alone seeing as none of their teammates bothered to get close to Kei.

“Like as something more than a friend.”

“Yes. Was it obvious?”

“No, not to someone who doesn’t know you.”

“Hmm.” Kei hummed his approval to the end of the conversation. Yamaguchi smiled at the ground and wrapped his arm around Kei’s and brought him down to his height. Kei was a little surprised at how easily the other boy maneuvered him.

“For what it’s worth I think he likes you too,” Yamaguchi whispered before bouncing away and turning on his heel shouted to the rest of the team.

“The last one there buys.” He winked at Kei and began to run. Kei was too shocked by the revelation that Hinata might actually like him back to fully register what his friend has said. It was only when his team, plus two very annoying alums, raced past him screaming that he realized that he was going to have to pay. Again. He huffed out a sigh and was about to put on his headphones when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

“Tsukishima?” Hinata asked. The hand on his wrist tightened as the two boys slowed to a stop. Kei fought the blush as he watched the smaller boy. Hinata was looking at the ground.

“Yes.” To Kei, his own voice sounded harsh as it rasped out of his nervous throat. Hinata, on the other hand, blushed as a shiver ran through his body. Kei desperately wanted to make him do it again. Hinata looked up at him, amber eyes shining with determination as he sucked in a breath.

“Tsukishima Kei, I have liked you since last year. Would you please be my boyfriend?” Hinata asked staring into Kei’s soul. Just at that minute Kageyama came out and dragged Hinata inside to pick ice cream. Yamaguchi walked out seconds later with Kei’s favorite strawberry shortcake flavored ice pop.

“Hinata just confessed to me,” Kei whispered nibbling at the top of the pop his ears red. Yamaguchi hummed then spluttered as he fumbled his chocolate ice cream.

“W-What? What did you say?”

“Nothing the king dragged him away.” Yamaguchi stared at him in disbelief and horror.

“So, you didn’t say anything?”

“Not yet.”

“What will you say?”

“Yes.” Yamaguchi hummed and fished around in his pocket before giving his friend the keys to the club room.

“I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.” Kei smiled at his friend and Yamaguchi blushed.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi.” He said earnestly, his friend’s eyes widened.

“Call me Tadashi.”

“Call me Kei.”

The two smiled at each other as the rest of their teammates came out of the store and laughing began to make their ways home. Hinata barely looked at Kei as he passed and began to make his way back to the school to change and get his bike. Kei followed and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tadashi holding Yachi and Kageyama back. He smirked and began to hike after Hinata in earnest, he had a confession to return after all.

* * *

Kei caught up to Hinata fairly quickly. They had just entered the school gates and Kei, unable to help himself, shoved Hinata against the inside of the gates so they were hidden from view. Hinata let out an undignified squeak jumped from the boy's mouth. As he opened it to chew Kei out, he assumed, Kei leaned in and caught the other boy's lips in his. Hinata gasped and Kei slipped his tongue in the other's mouth. He let out a dark moan as Hinata fought his tongue for dominance, this was clearly not his first kiss. Kei bit Hinata's lip as he pulled away. 

"I like you too and I would love to be your boyfriend." Hinata beamed and wrapped his arms around Kei's neck and brought him into another kiss. Kei let his hands move where they wanted; in Hinata's hair, down his arms, around his waist. They finally settled on the curve of Hinata's pert ass, he couldn't help the squeeze he gave his new boyfriend's cheeks. Hinata groaned into the kiss and ground their hips together. Kei was delighted to find that Hinata was already hard. He squeezed again and lifted up signifying he wanted him to jump which the boy happily did. Hinata giggled as the cool air hit his ass and Kei groaned remembering that Hinata was dressed like a girl, those smooth creamy white thigh highs now wrapped around his waist. Hinata moaned as he felt Kei rub against him. 

Kei deftly moved them up the stairs and to the door of the club room. He leaned Hinata against it as he continued to kiss him one hand supporting his ass the other grabbing the room's key from his pocket and unlocking the door. They walked in and Kei let them fall to the floor, they pulled apart gasping for breath. 

Kei hovered over Hinata staring at his beautiful flushed face as Hinata adoringly stared into his.

"You're beautiful-"

"I want to fuck you-" 

The two spoke at the same time, both boys flushing as they took into account what the other had said. 

"Thank you-"

"Alright-" 

They spoke in unison again. Hinata blushed and giggled as Kei practically threw his boyfriend's legs off of him as he reached behind the lockers and pulled a baggy with a small tube of lube and a couple of condoms in it. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Prepared aren't we." Kei turned a wolfish smile to him and swiftly leaned in.

"Would you prefer I used my spit and rawed your ass instead." He growled rolling his hips once into Hinata. The boy shuddered and groaned grabbing onto Kei. Kei shook him off and when Hinata whined he leaned in again and placed a soothing kiss on his lips. The smile on the other boy's face as he pulled away was beautiful. 

"Maybe later?" He said with a wink. Kei felt his very small amount of patience leave him as he tore open the baggy and got out the lube and one of the condoms. He lifted the skirt and sucked in a breath. 

Hinata was wearing stockings, panties, and a garter. Kei froze his eyes wide, Hinata made a noise of fear. Kei licked his lips and dropped the skirt.

"Take off the dress I want to see you in your panties and stockings." The other boy blushed at the command but did as he was told. The panties were the same blue as the dress the garter and stockings were white with blue trim on the outside.

"Where did you get these," Kei asked in awe as his hands brushed over Hinata's straining cock. His head already red and leaking dampening the panties. Hinata shuddered and whined again.

"Suga. We like to go shopping together," Kei smiled and lightly kissed Hinata's tip through the lace of the panties. Both Hinata and his dick twitched at the movement.

"Remind me to thank Suga." He muttered into Hinata's skin as he lightly turned the boy around. He let out another deep groan, it was a thong. The blue fabric seemed to be swallowed up by Hinata's round cheeks. Kei faced his boyfriend's ass and lightly spread his cheeks to see the thong pressed against his hole. Hinata whimpered and began to sink to his knees overwhelmed. Kei let go of his ass slapping it lightly, Hinata turned and sent him a scathing look over his shoulder. Kei chuckled darkly and lightly pressed on Hinata's lower back allowing him to sink to the floor.

Once Hinata was kneeling on the ground Kei traced his fingers lazily to the top of the panties. He was achingly aware that Hinata was still watching him with a burning passion in his eyes. Kei dragged the panties down and licked his lips as he stared at his boyfriend's hole. 

"Kei." Hinata thinned. Kei shuddered and lubed up a finger and sunk it without a shred of mercy into his boyfriend's tight and aching hole. Hinata screamed and his back arched. He had stopped watching Kei, too blissed as Kei finger-fucked him with one finger. Once Hinata began to open up he added another finger and repeated the process until he had three fingers in. He was pumping them as far as they would go. Kei wasn't thick but he was long. 

"Kei please just fuck me I can't stand it anymore." Hinata sobbed as he bounced on his boyfriend's fingers. With a growl, Kei pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on over his dick. He lubed up and brought Hinata to hover over his lap. The tip of his dick barely catching on Hinata's rim as the other boy howled desperate to be filled. 

"As you wish Shouyou." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear before pushing him down on his dick, both he and Hinata groaned at the suddenness. It was so tight and hot in Hinata's ass he knew he wasn't going to last long. Shouyou was sobbing as Kei left him sitting on his dick.

"Move you fucking asshole." He sobbed as he moved his hips in hopes of creating friction. Kei gripped Shouyou's hips harder, hard enough to leave bruises.

"Baby," Shouyou shuddered at the pet name the vibrations going straight to Kei's dick. "I will not last long."

"Kei I'm literally three seconds away from cumming so stop gripping and fill me!" Shouyou pouted and Kei got maybe two thrusts in before true to his word Shouyou was coming, untouched, on the floor in front of him. It was this sight and the way that Shouyou's ass clenched around him that had Kei cumming a thrust later. 

He gingerly pulled out and took off the condom. Shouyou was collapsed against his chest breathing heavily. Kei kissed his cheek and made a sort of a nest for Shouyou wit their volleyball jackets. He finished cleaning up and came back with Shouyou's male clothes in his hand his boxers put back on. He slid in behind Shouyou who lifted his head for Kei to slide his arm under. 

"Can I call you Kei?" Shouyou's voice came out small and slightly worried. Kei opened his eyes and hummed.

"Yes, but I'd have to fuck you immediately after."

"I think I can live with that." Kei snorted and Shouyou giggled.

"But yes you can as long as I can call you Shouyou."

"Always." Shouyou turned and they shared a kiss. They both closed their eyes for a quick nap. 

And if Yamaguchi found them the next morning, Shouyou wearing Kei's shirt, a pair of boxers, and knee highs while curled into a shirtless boxer-clad Kei. Well, then that was for Yamaguchi to know. And the picture that he sent to Kei. 


End file.
